


Sterilization

by Emiko_Yamagata



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, for now at least whoops, it's supposed to be smut but it's mainly implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I were talking about smut for some reason and well this work came to mind. I'll add more,but yeah I can't write smut at the moment lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterilization

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the sinning

She had asked him about his position here; at MT. He responded quickly, and the only thing she caught was that the creatures were supposed to be sterile. “I don’t think they’re sterile. They breed alright.” An angered scoff emitted. “I cannot expect a LOBOTOMITE to understand the careful surgical castrating procedures used in their creation. Perhaps a demonstration of my castrating POWER would settle your doubts.”

Rose let out a soft chuckle. “Go ahead, Doctor. You may make me more fertile,” she paused to lick her drying lips ,”Or you may impregnate me.” “Impregnate YOU? What,do you want me to VOMIT inside my tank? The mere NOTION makes the edges of my biomed gel crystallize into asymmetrical patterns.”   The human sighed. “It’s an offer,Doctor Borous. An…experiment,if you will,” she walked away with a smirk. Borous turned back to his work, with her offer still in mind. A few feet away, 8 let out what sounded like a laugh-it was difficult to tell, but it surely sounded like one. “Focus on your work, 8.”

 

“What’s sonjaculating??” Borous froze as he heard the question. It had been a few days since their last talk. “I remember 8 er…doing that. To the sonic gun,so is it what I think?” With a slight growl,he returned back to his work. Her usual modulated voice sounded honeyed instead. “Do you not do that,then? Ejaculate,I mean. Are you unable to?” Borous spun around,angrily. Her heart shaped face seemed to glow in amusement. Her crystal eyes were in the shape of almonds,and her pout lips were in a smile. He’s seen it before,the smile she uses to act innocent. Finally,his eyes fell upon her chocolate brown hair which was worn in a lose bun,stray hairs stuck out everywhere.

“That…is none of your business.” “Oh, it isn’t Doctor?” She shifted her weight as she sat on the table behind him. He quickly scanned the room to see if the others noticed, but they were preoccupied. “What do you want, lobotomite?” A quick shrug followed immediately by a long, soft sigh. If Borous had a jaw, it would be broken from clenching it. “Maybe I just…need to be sterilized, doctor.” Her voice had returned to its modulated tone, but he could sense the sultriness still there. Standing up,she cleared her throat. “I guess you’re not as good at your research as I thought,or you would do it. Ah,well. If you feel up to the challenge,you know where my room is. Goodevening,Borous.”

He would show her.

As she relaxed on her bed,she let out a sigh. Finally,she was able to sleep. Minutes later,she heard a slam. Sitting up,she saw her door was not only closed but bolted shut. Looking to her left,she spotted him. Rose sighed as she felt her body relax. “Oh Doctor Borous,it’s only you.” She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the tools around her. “Uh,Borous what are y-“ “FIRST, the numbing procedure.” The robotic hands in the room began searching the tables,and found the needle of anesthesia. The hands then parted her legs,and administered the dose. Her eyelids fluttered as she began to softly laugh.

“You know…if you wanted to bed me,you didn’t have to do all this.” The doctor scoffed as she grinned. “LOBOTOMITE. You have doubted my skill-“ “Oh I’m sure your skills are perfectly adequate.” She giggled as the table of tools was moved out of the way. “Why do you keep DOING this?” “You…how long has it been since you were…intimate?” He began to find something else,anything to distract himself from the question.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'LL POST MORE SORRY


End file.
